


Kind to It

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing requests a day with a young slave named Chace, who's so abused and mentally traumatized that he refers to himself as 'It.' Channing comforts him the best way he can.





	Kind to It

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.

They found Chace were they always found him –curled up under his bed. He wasn’t really hiding, he just liked it better under there. It's safe and small. Reminded him of his cell. They’d have him walk after them, not letting him crawl. The guard said he's too slow! So he walked, a little awkward and unsteady on his feet as he followed. By the time he got to the room, the guard was mad at him! He pushed Chace in a little harder than necessary.

Chace stumbled and fell more, then dropped to his knees. He tried so hard to remember what he was told to say. He worried his bottom lip, heart pounding away in his chest. He was gonna hurt hurt hurt! 

"Ma-master…" He said finally.

Channing was reading a book in the suite that they brought Chace to. The poor boy looked so feeble and pitiful. It broke Channing's heart. He hadn't sampled a new man in a while and he felt it was time, but this boy just seemed so scared. 

"Hey..." He said, closing his book and taking off his spectacles before dropping to his knees to meet the boy. Then he pulled him into his arms and embraced him softly. "I won't hurt you."

Chace looked up when the master knelt. So strange here! He returned the hug awkwardly, like someone unused to hugging. Which he wasn’t. This place is so different than master. He liked it. He didn't know if he wouldn't be hurt, but he accepted that he wouldn't be hurt right now. That's enough, sometimes.

Channing stroked the boy's hair and smiled politely. 

"I'm Channing. And I really won't hurt you. We don't even have to have sex if you like. I just like to be in the company of other men. I can't really get it anywhere else for certain reasons..." He said with a nod. 

"But you won't be hurt unless it is what you want. That I can promise."

Chace sighed a little, letting the master continue to embrace him. Master smelled good. 

"D-d-on't w-w-wanna hurt!" He said quickly, leaning back a little. Why would he want to hurt? Even when he was bad he didn't want to hurt. He was just good at getting in trouble! He was so stupid and bad bad bad sometimes! Master used to say that all the time. That Chace was such a horrible dog because he liked to get hurt. That's a lie!

"Sh... it's okay. I promise..." He smiled charmingly and grabbed his hand, leaning down to kiss it. "And I keep my promises."

Chace smiles back, a slow, unsure little smile. 

"It's s-s-sorry." He whispers, because that seems to be the thing to say.

"You gonna tell me your name, sweetheart?" Channing smiled, stroking his hand very gently. He loved making the otherwise abused boys feel like they had someone to trust. Because in Channing they did.

Chace blushed a little. He didn't ever remember being called nice names. 

"Ch-Ch-Chace." He said, very softly. It felt like a lie. Like he should tell the master his real names. Slut. Dog. Whore. It.

"Chace? That's a pretty name." Channing smiled and cupped a hand under his chin. "Well I promise, whenever you see that it's me that rented you out for the day, you'll never haveta' fear nuthin', baby."

Then he smiled and sat on his bed. "Tell me about yourself, Chace."

Chace stayed where he was, afraid to come over without being told to. 

"M-m-master?" He asked, at the request. There was nothing to tell about him. He was a slave. His name was Chace. He was a dirty bad bad bad dog.

"Shh..." he nodded, rubbing the back of the boy's hand. 

"I mean it. I really want to hear about you." He smiled politely. "Can you do that for me? Tell me about yourself?"

Chace was silent for a long time. 

"It likes st-stories, m-master." He said after a while. What else was there to tell about him? He frowned in concentration. 

"It h-had m-master. N-now it l-lives here." That's Chace in three sentences.

"You don't deserve to live here, Chace. People should treat you better." He smiled and pulled him into his arms, caressing his hair. 

Then he laid on the bed and pulled him into his arms. "Here, we'll just lay here for a while. I want to keep you comfortable."

Chace layed down with the master. Slowly, he was understanding that master did not wish to harm him. Master never had him on a bed. This must be a good sign. He was silent for a little while, body slowly calming down as he laid with the bigger man. 

"It...It is t-t-treated n-nice, m-master." He said softly, because he was. Compared to what he had, which was nothing, this place was so wonderful.

"It's what I do. Other people have to abuse you to feel better, but what makes me feel better? making you feel better." He smiled like a gentleman as he stroked his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Chace smiled, actually leaning a little into the lips on his forehead. He was slowly learning that good touches did exist. They may not last, but maybe he should enjoy the good touches while he could.

"You like kisses, Chace?" Channing said sweetly, caressing his chin as he held him in his arms. "I can give you a kiss if you'd like me to."

Chace bit his lip. He hadn't had many kisses. How does he know if he wanted one? He didn't want to say no though, so he just shrugged.

"See, now a shrug means you know and you don't want to tell me. Now we can go about this one of two ways. One, I can take it as a no and just hold on to you while we lay. Or two, I could take a chance and kiss you and end up scaring you if you don't want one." he said with a smile. "I don't want to scare you."

"It...it d-d-don't kn-know." He admitted quietly. Chace didn't like to talk. Words were hard. Both to form in his head, then with his mouth. 

"It..." He trailed off, with a frown on his face, organizing his thoughts. "It n-n-never k-kissed w-w-with M-M-master."

Channing bit his lip with a nod, then touched his face lightly before leaning in slowly and pressing a soft innocent kiss to his lips. Then he pulled away and gave him a smile. 

"There. Not so bad, was it?"

Chace smiled at the master. He shook his head. 

"N-n-not b-bad, m-master!" He echoed, nodding again. There was a relieved smile on his face. He did like it.

Channing smiled back and ran the backside of his hand along the boy's jaw. 

"Would you like another one?" He asked politely, cupping his chin.

Chace shivered as the man runs his hand along his jaw. It didn't hurt. It might, but it didn't hurt right now. He nodded, blushing a little, though he wasn’t sure why.

Channing leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips. Longer and warmer, and this time smoldering with sensuality as his tongue ran across the boy's lips, his forefinger moving in a trail down his chest. 

"More?"

Chace shivered as the tongue slid over his lips. It felt good. So very good it even made his cock start to stir. Master would get Chace hard sometimes, on accident, when master was using him. That always led to more pain. Master was mad when Chace thought he could enjoy sex. Chace was afraid the master would know and he'd get in trouble. Slaves aren't supposed to enjoy sex! Chace shook his head quickly to the question. He didn't want to hurt!

But Channing moved his finger further down while he continued to kiss the boy, sucking at his lips. And finally, his hand cupped the growing hardness under his pants, which he knew made the boy a little scared. Some masters didn't like their slaves to get hard and enjoy the moment. Channing was not one of them. "It's okay... Enjoy it... I'd very much like for you to."

Chace looked at the master, surprised. He blushed. 

"It c-c-can l-like it, m-master?" He asked softly, needing confirmation. Even as he asked, though, he leaned into the hand cupping him. It's been forever since he was touched there.

"Yes. In fact I want you to like it. I want to make you release and feel good." he groaned then smiled politely, leaning in and sucking at his neck. "If you want me to make you feel good..."

Chace shivered and moaned. "B-b-but..." It's not right, he wanted to say, but no masters are ever wrong.

"Sh..." he said, pressing his finger to his lips. Then with a grin, and a zip, he pulled down the zipper of Chace's pants and reached inside, pulling out the erection he found, exposing it with a smile. 

"Beautiful..." He said, stroking it gently.

Chace’s eyes were wide as the master took his cock out. He shivered as he was exposed. 

"M-m-m-m-master?" He asked, not sure what he's supposed to do.

"Sh...relax..." He gave him another kiss for comfort, then continued to stroke, squeezing his cock occasionally. And once the cock is at its hardest... he leaned over and takes it into his mouth.

Chace was a mess of moans and soft whimpers as he was stroked. The last time Chace came, he did it to himself and then master found out and broke all his fingers on his right hand. Chace never touched himself again, and nobody ever touched him after that. He shouted, however, when the master's mouth wraps around his cock. Chace's eyes opened wide, shocked. 

"M-m-m-m-" He gave up trying to talk, though the surprise, the question was in the one sound he did manage to get out. No one's ever sucked on him!

And that's why Channing was a good master. What he did with his slaves was his business, no one else’s. And he liked making the boys feel good. So he bobbed his head up and down with a low moan, looking up at the boy from the corner of his eye as he slurped up and down on his smooth young rod.

Chace moaned, bringing up an arm to hide his face, muffle his sounds. Chace's body twitched. He knew, in the back of his mind that good boys don't cum without being told, but he didn't have enough experience to have that kind of control yet. He bit his arm to keep from screaming with pleasure.

The squirming drove Channing wild, in turn making his up and down motions on the cock faster and more ferocious, almost like an animal. He wanted to make the boy cum by any means possible, yet he couldn't pull himself away from the boy's young erection long enough to say he could orgasm. But he wouldn't be mad. He wanted him to.

Chace's breath was coming in short little gasps. He started to tense, twisting and trying to get away, the closer he came to orgasm. It was a losing battle, though, and Chace thought maybe master knows this. He bit down on his arm as he came, tasting blood as explosions floated across his field of vision. It had been a very long time. Chace was a young man. There was quite the force behind his orgasm.

And the force behind the eruption down Channing's throat jerked him just a little bit, but he moaned just as well as he swallowed down all of his seed. Then he smiled after pulling off, stroking his hand down the boy's covered stomach. 

"See? That wasn't so bad..."

Chace looked at the master, lazy smile on his face. He practically purred under the master's touch. 

"M-m-master is s-s-s-so k-kind t-to it."


End file.
